


Holding On Tight

by squidgie



Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Jack and Bitty went on a roadtrip after Eric's graduation and the Falcons playoff loss, and landed first in Maine to visit Dex and Nursey.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Holding On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Any, any m/m, farmer's market
> 
> (There _is_ cursing in Quebecois, but I don't consider it all that bad, eh?)

"Crisse! _Crisse!_!" Jack called out, swinging his hand back and forth as the attention of everyone around him. 

The lobster, clamped tight onto his finger, seemed ambivilent to the amount of shaking that he was going through.

"Hold on, hold on," Dex said, but Jack was having none of it. He was turning in circles, pulling the lobster's tail with one hand as Dex and Bitty chased him around.

It was Bitty that got Jack to finally stop, when he bellowed, "Jack Laurent Zimmermann, _stop_!" 

If all eyes weren't already on him, they were now. Or on Nursey, who was doubled-over in laughter.

Jack was turning red, though not as red as his fingertip. "Here, let me," Dex had said, then grabbed at the lobster. "Hey, Nursey, hand me a couple of those bands." He turned to stare at what Dex, who had turned his body away from Jack and was doing something to the lobster that finally got him to release Jack's finger.

"Jack? Jack, honey? Look at me," Bitty said. He put both hands on the sides of Jack's face and kept his attention as Jack's finger suddenly began to throb. 

" _Tabernack!_ " Jack said as he shook his hand, the throbbing of his finger matching the throbbing of Jack's heart in his ears. He turned back to where Dex had a device that stretched over the lobster's claw, releasing the rubber band. "Little asshole," Jack muttered.

Bitty pulled Jack's hand and kissed it gently. "Nursey? Can I get some ice in a cup?"

Nursey scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, but it's gonna smell like fish."

"Hey, Aunt Roisin? Can we raid your soda stash?" Dex asked. When she nodded, Nursey got a glass and filled it with ice and water, then handed it to Jack, who slowly dipped his finger into the freezing liquid.

"Jack, I _told_ ya not to rest your hand there," Dex said.

Jack started to open his mouth, but Bitty beat him to it. "He really did, sweetheart." After a quiet chuckle, Jack shook his head. "Well now that we've done the farmer's market and met your _family_ ," Bitty said, though he bobbed his head to the lobster tank instead of Dex and his aunt, "how about we get out of here a little while."

Nursey put his free hand through Dex's elbow and the foursome waved to Dex's aunt before they wandered off. Today was supposed to be a quick stop to see Dex and Nursey up in Maine (Nursey staying with Dex because they'd finally come to their senses about each other at Bitty's graduation) before Jack and Bitty drove down to Boston to see Shitty and Lardo. But they'd spent so much time visiting that they'd decided to stay the night and head out in the morning.

Jack carried his cup, taking a couple of Tylenol that Dex had offered. "It'll stop soon enough," he said. "Been there far too many times myself." And though it was Jack's hand that was hurting, Nursey pulled Dex's hands to his lips and dropped a kiss along the knuckles. "You guys want to get some dinner?"

Jack and Bitty shared a look. And though it was a bit early, they nodded in agreement. "Good," Nursey replied. "We can go to my favorite spot up here. My treat," he said. He even said that he'd order for everyone, because he'd tried everything on the menu and it was all delicious. They would all just share, family style.

Which was all fine and good until the waiter put a - cooked - lobster in front of Jack. And suddenly, Jack saw revenge.

"Sorry, boys," he said as he tucked on the lobster bib that came with his meal, a vengeful look on his face. "But I'm not sharing."


End file.
